Coffee
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn both love their coffee a lot. But what if one day Tsuna drank all of the coffee supply and Reborn was dying for a cup of coffee now? Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, slight lime, R27 [One-Shot] [Complete]


**Title : Coffee**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Tsuna and Reborn both love their coffee a lot. But what if one day Tsuna drank all of the coffee supply and Reborn was dying for a cup of coffee now? Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, slight lime, R27 [One-Shot] [Complete]**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, slight lime, Pairing R27.**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to it's rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Beta reader : fierysuzaku**

**A/N Nothing much to say...Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_~Coffee~_**

In the kitchen of the Vongola Mansion, a brunette was humming happily.

On a tiring and stressful day like this, a cup of coffee was what Tsuna wanted the most. So here he was, in the kitchen, brewing his own cup of espresso.

He started off by taking the fresh nicely roasted high-quality imported coffee beans and grinding them into a fine powder. The smell of the coffee powder was stimulating. He could feel his worries melting away as he took a deep sniff of the stuff. His humming continued as he poured the hot water into the cup and started stirring slowly, careful not to make any unwanted spills on the kitchen counter or his shirt.

The wonderful aroma teased his nose, making him sigh in happiness as he felt his stress being washed away by the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Satisfied with his work, he took an experimental sip from his cup.

"Ah," he smiled and let out a satisfied sigh.

Now,_ that's_ good coffee.

Ever since his student-teacher relationship with Reborn developed into something more, he began adopting certain habits from the hitman. His coffee addiction is obviously one of them. He had always liked the scent of coffee, and the fact that the scent always seemed to linger around Reborn only amplified his liking for the stuff.

When his raven haired lover first introduced him to it, he was surprised to find that the brunette didn't hate it but instead, liked it. He thought that Tsuna would dislike it because of the taste. Apparently, his former student really liked the flavor, bitter yet with a soothing aftertaste he couldn't fully describe.

And due to his mutual form of addiction, the Vongola Mansion staff had always made sure to stock up their coffee supplies so that the mansion's biggest two coffee addicts won't be suffering from withdrawal.

However, there is also another reason why he enjoys coffee this much. It is due to the time he and Reborn was able to enjoy it together like lovers. In the quiet atmosphere, sipping their own cups of espresso, as if the outside world and their troubles didn't exist, they'd sit and bask in each other's company.

After all, being the Vongola Decimo and being the Vongola's number one hitman pretty much kept them from indulging in quality time. The fact that Reborn hardly stays in the mansion due to missions, doesn't help matters much. So they both like to cherish and enjoy such moments very much, nothing but peace doused with the scent of coffee to surround them.

The brunette smiled at those memories, as he took the last sip of the coffee and put down the cup.

_I have to go back to my office now...Damn paperwork_, he thought as he turned the door knob only to bump into an all too familiar figure who seemed to be sporting a very familiar scowl on his face.

"Reborn?" The brunette stepped aside for the hitman to enter. "Here for your daily morning coffee?"

All he got was a grunt.

The brunette merely smiled in turn. Reborn always starts his day with a cup of coffee. And if he doesn't, he acts all annoyed and easily irritated – not to mention super sadistic – throughout the day.

Deciding to leave Reborn to his peace, Tsuna took his exit only stop when a husky voice rang behind him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." The brunette could sense the irritation seeping into his tone.

"Hmm?" The brunette turned back to his lover.

"It's empty," Reborn said, showing the brunette the empty container that was for the coffee beans.

"Oh, just get some maids to fill it," the brunette said with a casual tone.

_It's not that big of a deal._

And as if on cue, a maid appeared at the door.

"D-Decimo-sama a-and S-Signore R-R-Reborn..." The poor maid panted and stuttered at the same time, "U-Um...T-The coffee beans ran out".

_On second thought, it IS a big deal_.

The scowl on the raven's face deepened, and the maid paled immediately when she saw the look on Reborn's face.

"Please, do kindly explain," the brunette asked gently, trying not to scare the maid.

"The coffee beans are usually imported from France as you know, but there was a storm during the trip while the ship was sailing back. Due to the rain, the coffee beans were all ruined. So the coffee will take another 3 days before it arrives."

Silence filled the kitchen.

The maid was anxious and scared, understandable considering she's in front of an irritated coffee-deprived hitman.

"You may leave now," the man said, breaking the silence with a growl.

The maid nodded hurriedly and walked away.

Beads of perspiration started forming on the brunette's forehead. Escape was the first thing that came to mind. But of course he couldn't even get out of the kitchen because of the icy cold stare that pinned him from behind.

"A-Ano, see y-you on the meeting later, Reborn," Tsuna blurted out of nervousness as he rushed to leave only to be stopped.

"Who said you could leave?"

"E-Eh?" The brunette shivered. His intuition was telling him that a disaster is coming.

"Was it you who used up all the coffee beans?" The brunette could hear the footsteps behind him getting nearer and nearer.

"Y-Yes..." he answered timidly.

The footsteps sounds stopped. He could feel Reborn's imposing presence from behind, his breathing hitched as he felt him lean closer. He gulped and turned to face his lover's displeasure.

A meeting of onyx and browns.

Reborn smirked and his stomach dropped.

He was expecting a scowl but it turned out to be a smirk.

Sadism mixed with all too familiar mischief.

_This is bad._

His intuition warned.

"Oh well, if I don't get to drink it at least I could get to taste it couldn't I?" Reborn said as he closed the door behind the brunette, sturdy arms caged the Vongola boss as the hitman towered over him like a predator.

"E-Eh?" the brunette looked up, blushing as he realized the position they were currently in. Before the brunette was able to say anything else, Reborn bent down and kissed him. Their lips clashed in a flurry of heat and unexpected passion the seemed to make his knees weak like jelly.

A growl vibrated through the hitman's through as the kiss grew rougher, deeper as the seconds tick.

Bites.

Licks and muffled moans.

Tsuna gasped for air only to be invaded once more, his fingers gripped his lover's shirt like a lifeline as he continued to receive his Reborn's more passionate forms of punishment. And from the looks of things, he was very irritated indeed.

Their tongue danced. Reborn explored every single inch of his mouth while his hands trailed down to settle on his hips. The heat pooled and coiled within him as the hitman continued to tease his most sensitive spots.

Tsuna moaned – panting as his cheeked burned with heat and arousal. His knees buckled so his arms immediately wrapped around Reborn's shoulders for support, clinging and pulling until there was no distance left to close.

The kiss continued – passionate and flurried with the scent of coffee and its taste mingling on their tongues. Tsuna never expected for bitterness to go so well with the sweetness of kisses.

They finally, truly break apart, yet a string of saliva still connected their lips. Their breaths mingled between them with short pants and gasps. Tsuna slumped down to the floor as his legs gave up on him when Reborn finally decided to give him space.

The hitman looked down at the brunette with a content smirk on his face.

"W-What's with that smile?" The brunette asked, color still high upon his face and neck.

"The coffee's surprising more delicious than usual," Reborn said, "I'll be leaving now".

"H-Hey!"

And all throughout the day while doing work, Reborn would pop out and kiss him using the same reason over and over again.

"I'm coffee deprived."

The brunette couldn't even muster a retort considering he did technically drink all the coffee. Never mind the fact that the taste was gone ages ago. But he merely shrugged it off and let his former tutor do whatever he wants.

Besides, it's not like he could complain, apparently kisses work just as well as coffee in washing away his stress.

Kisses, coffee scents and Reborn – it's the perfect combination.

However, from that day onwards, Tsuna had paid extra attention on the coffee beans. It's not that he hated the kisses but, he won't get much work done if he gets attacked all day long by a coffee-deprived lover.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please do leave a review! It'll make me really happy~**

**Yay~Today's October 10~ Buon Compleanno Xanxus! I have a birthday fic typed already but it isn't complete yet so I can't post it today ;_; I'll post it someday~**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
